Calles Obscuras
by Fermartinezhbk
Summary: Ichigo es un chico huérfano que se encuentra vagando y sobreviviendo a las calles de la capital Kautia, deberá sobrevivir por cualquier medio, encontrará ayuda en otras personas, mientras tanto el velo de acontecimientos enormes se levanta. Puede que más adelante haya Ichiruki. Contiene partes algo fuertes.


Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, la historia contiene elementos de la Guerra sangrienta de los mil años

Capítulo I

Una brisa de viento veraniego acariciaba el rostro de una mujer de alta estatura, piel clara con el cabello ondulado, largo y castaño que cubría la mitad de su cara, la sonrisa que era su carta de presentación aseguraba seguridad a quienes la acompañaran, su nombre Masaki Kurosaki, junto a ella se encontraba un tímido muchacho con el cabello naranja y de no más de nueve años, este chico no podía evitar esconderse tras la falda de su madre, pero cuando le tomaba la mano sonreía como su no existieran problemas en el mundo, alcanzándolos llegaba un hombre con dos niñas en brazos, este hombre barbón y entusiasta con un semblante fornido, el cabello al estilo del mango chupado y una marca en su nariz llamaba a Masaki con el sobrenombre de "Mi cielo" su nombre era Isshin Shiba, verán los Shiba eran una familia de mucho renombre en la sociedad Kautiana, así se llamaba a la unión de las familias que conformaban la nobleza en la ciudad Kautia, la cual era la capital del país conocido como Tronde, era un país que recién se había unificado después de una exhaustiva guerra con el país vecino llamado Hueco, sin embargo, la pareja y su familia se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad Kautia, nada podía arruinar la paz que en esa familia había, o al menos era lo que ellos creían.

"Masaki, nuestro hijo debe aprender a defenderse, a este paso no podrá dejar tu lado" sugirió el padre del muchacho "Aún no es tiempo querido, es muy pequeño, crecerá para ser un muchacho de mucha educación, que ayude a este país de manera diferente a como lo hemos hecho nosotros". Isshin no podía discutir con su amada mujer, aunque hubiera preferido él mismo entrenar al joven, pues poseía una maestría increíble con la espada; un grito se oyó fuera de la casa donde descansaba la pareja, Isshin pudo ver un montón de jinetes con capas blancas, sabía muy bien qué significaban esas flechas en las ventanas, un ataque Quincy, "¡Masaki! ¡Huye, llévate a nuestro hijo por el túnel, iré por las niñas y los alcanzaremos en el refugio". Masaki no perdió tiempo, cargó a Ichigo que yacía dormido en el sillón del mismo cuarto en que se encontraban, Isshin subió al cuarto de las niñas, mientras tanto, Masaki y su hijo, terminaron en un cuarto el cual aseguraron poniendo un sillón de por medio, no obstante, no fue suficiente, justo antes de que ambos cruzaran la puerta que se encontraba debajo de la chimenea, al parecer esa escalera era vertical, un soldado con lentes confrontó a Masaki "Prepárate a ser purificada, traidora" ella evitó la primer flecha, pero un soldado había logrado llegar al joven, el cual recibió un golpe importante en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer por la escalera, Masaki trató de ir por él pero al llegar a la entrada de las escaleras sintió un dolor inmenso, cuando bajó la mirada la punta de una flecha se asomaba de su pecho, perdió la fuerza para mantenerse de pie hasta que cayó por las escaleras terminando encima de su hijo.

Al despertar el muchacho observó el cuerpo inerte de su madre, callado, asombrado y aterrado pero no podía recordar quién era aquella mujer que yacía sobre él, sin más huyó del lugar, dejando atrás el cuerpo de aquella persona, no recordaba quién era o qué hacía así, pero afuera del corredor vertical notó que había un listón en su bolsillo, decía un nombre, Ichigo, ese debía ser su nombre.

Vio personas rodeando la casa por lo que huyó cautelosamente, pero las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo no le dejarían llegar muy lejos, las piernas lastimadas y el brazo roto, aparte de la inmensa cortadura que tenía en la frente, pronto y ya internado en el bosque las piernas dejaron de responder, notó una silueta frente a él antes de caer desmayado.

Al despertar se encontraba en una cabaña humilde pero cómoda, a lado estaba la chimenea, entrando al cuarto lo saludaba un hombre alto, fornido, con el cabello extremadamente largo y blanco pero con aspecto demacrado. "Hola joven, mi nombre es Jushiro Ukitake, ¿cuál es su nombre?" a lo que el joven respondió "Mi nombre es… Ichigo, sólo Ichigo", "Interesante, ¿qué hacías tan tarde en el bosque?" "No lo sé, estoy perdido, no sé a dónde ir o si pertenezco a algún lado, no recuerdo nada", "Vaya, eso será un problema si queremos encontrar a tu familia…" antes de responder Ichigo rompió a llorar por lo que Ukitake dijo "No te preocupes, yo seré tu familia ahora".

Seis años transcurrieron desde que Ukitake recogió a Ichigo, no habían descubierto nada de la familia de Ichigo, pero él había crecido bajo la tutela de Ukitake, quien le enseño a cazar, a cocinar, a pelear tanto con la espada como cuerpo a cuerpo, modales, valores pero sobre todo creció desarrollando un gran corazón a pesar de su pesada actitud. Ahora un joven Ichigo de 15 años se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla desde que forma una memoria, quedarse sólo, al parecer la enfermedad mortal que Ukitake poseía logró vencer al inmutable señor, mucho lamentó dejar a Ichigo solo, aunque nunca temió por el bienestar de este, él sabía que se las arreglaría para estar bien, al ser hombres de bosque nunca requirieron dinero, sólo a un amigo de Ukitake llamado Kyoraku, pero no se había sabido nada del viejo en años, Ichigo se encargaría ahora de forjar una espada y continuar sin su mentor, sobreviviendo en esa casa en el bosque, triste fue el funeral que le hizo Ichigo a su querido padre adoptivo, pero más triste fue que al volver del entierro encontrará la casa en llamas, Ichigo sólo pudo observar con impotencia como todas sus pertenencias y el refugio que por tanto tiempo había sido su protección se desvaneciera en el fuego.

Esto no podía quedarse así, ¿qué haría Ichigo?, alisto lo poco que pudo salvar del incendio, una medalla hecha de madera con un cráneo, la katana que pertenecía a Ukitake, una manta un poco quemada y una capa que había tejido, no más, y con eso se dispuso a vagar por el bosque hasta que después de cinco horas de un horrendo viaje logró divisar una ciudad, su próximo destino.

Hola amigos, este es un cuento corto, ya vendrán más capítulos, creo que la trama será muy interesante, también está algo fuerte y triste, un poquito más de lo normal no tanto, en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Chad.


End file.
